The Mario All-Around Superstar!
by Yoshps Kong
Summary: Sixteen characters from the Mario universe enter a whole new gameshow on a completely different level, where they will compete in challenges, first in teams, then on their own, to become the Mario All-Around Superstar! Each show, 1 losing contestant is eliminated, as voted for by YOU VIEWERS!
1. Thwomps and Teams

**Why hello there! I am back, this time with a game show story, in hope that I can finally complete one of these darn things! I've been looking forward to writing one of these, where the viewers vote, and now it is here after some character and host planning. There will be 16 contestants split into two teams of 8, who will compete against each other to eventually beat the other 15 to become The Mario All-Around Superstar! This was inspired by Owen96's Who Wants To Be A Superstar? and RedLumas' Mario Superstars, two great stories that have become rather popular. I have decided that there will be joins and rejoins for who you'd like to see in the competition at various stages, so similar to both stories in that aspect, but there will also be some shock twists along the way. So get excited! ;)**

**Oh, and one of the characters here may seem like a rip-off of another, but it was inspired by a YouTube series I watched, not the certain story that you may think it's inspired by. Even though I love that character. You'll know who it is at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**The Mario All-Around Superstar!: Chapter 1...**

A crowd full of anticipation and excitement sat before the stage, as a new gameshow was about to begin, and it would be like no gameshow ever shown to the world. It was a contest to find out who the first ever Mario All-Around Superstar was. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the lights switched off, and the audience screamed in ecstasy as they knew what was about to begin.

A small light then switched on and shone over the stage, just as everybody expected. Into the light came the two hosts: one being a koopa with a green shell, the other being a koopa with a red shell. The green shelled koopa entered from the left and the red shelled koopa entered from the right.

"Hello, audience in the studio and viewers in their homes!" the green shelled koopa exclaimed, and the audience went berserk, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to The Mario All-Around Superstar! The competition where your ability to work in a team, yet your ability to work independently, will prove if you are the Mario All-Around Superstar!"

The audience applauded even more than they were, and the two host koopas grinned.

"My name is Koopa, and I am your host alongside Paratroopa, your co-host!" the green koopa, Koopa, pointed at Paratroopa, who waved at the audience, who cheered even more, "Now, you're probably wondering why the hell we were chosen as the hosts, right? Well, the answer to that is I HAVE NO FRICKING CLUE! DEAL WITH IT!"

"That is correct," Paratroopa nodded with a smirk, "We've got no idea why we were asked to be hosts, and this idiot over there never bothered to ask. The producers probably think we're some sort of celebrities, for goodness sake!" Paratroopa was, of course, referencing Koopa, who scowled as the audience chuckled.

"There will be sixteen competitors, who will battle in teams of 8 until ten competitors remain, where they'll be merged and battle in teams of just 1," Koopa grinned, "Each week, you viewers will vote for who you want to be eliminated from the competition from either the team that loses the challenge, or the remaining contestants that lose the challenge."

"But, it doesn't end there," Paratroopa hinted and winked, "Across the series, there will be various twists, including you voting for a contestant you want to rejoin, join or, as we reveal exclusively right now, be eliminated in a double elimination!" The audience oohed at the exclusive insight into the show.

"But that isn't the only twist that will occur throughout the series, with many unnamed, surprising twists as the time goes past. But, Paratroopa, do you think we should meet the contestants?" Koopa asked in an _extremely _cheesy fashion.

"Nah." Paratroopa shrugged, and there was an awkward silence.

...

...

...

...

"Now let's meet the contestants!" Paratroopa grinned, like nothing had just happened, and the audience went wild as they knew the competition was just about to begin, "The first contestant is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, who wastes his entire life saving princesses, saving weird fairies for no reason, saving more princesses and doing anything but plumbing! It's Mario!"

Mario walked onto the stage and many people applauded, with one toad fangirl screaming, "I LOVE YOU MARIO! LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

"No, my babies are reserved for the people I save!" Mario declared, extremely creepily, "Erm... I mean... no thank you!"

Koopa stared at Mario, utterly disgusted, "Anyway, the second contestant is that freak's brother, who is in his shadow so much he's losing his colour! It's Luigi!"

The audience went wild as Luigi walked onto the stage, "Hello, everybody! I bet everybody's gonna vote for me to stay in longer because people prefer me to Mario!" Luigi smirked as the audience laughed at a scowling Mario.

Mario retorted, "Oh yeah? I don't see any games where you're rescuing the princesses!"

"New Super Luigi U." Luigi rolled his eyes, and the audience chuckled even more.

"Shut your face." Mario gritted his teeth.

"The third contestant is the most bland human alive in the gaming world, but in stories is somehow really popular, fun and sometimes ditzy! It's Peach!" Paratroopa introduced, and the audience cheered.

Peach walked onto the stage to applause, and she began waving, "Hey everybody! I'm here to kick some butt!"

"Yeah that's great," Koopa rolled his eyes, "Moving on, the fourth contestant is an annoying, loud, shrill, tomboy, sometimes evil manic depressive princess, it's Daisy!"

Daisy ran onto the stage and the crowd in front of her began to clap and cheer even louder, so the girl giggled, "Yeah! I'm totally popular!"

"Not as popular as me!" Peach slapped Daisy for no reason.

"You... You... FATTY!"" Daisy punched Peach and they began fighting. They left the studio and began fighting even more.

* * *

They were still fighting, but Daisy tried to avoid it by jumping into an empty nearby bus, but Peach saw it and poked her head through. Daisy pulled the lever to slam the door shut repeatedly, with Peach's teeth falling out over the bus. Peach poked her entire body through the bus and began punching Daisy's head into the steering wheel.

"Please... they're gonna need a replacement for you!" Peach yelled, continuously punching Daisy in the face, until the girl in orange swing her leg back and it hit Peach in the face. Peach cried out in pain, and Daisy tried to pick up the pink princess, but could only throw her as far as into one of the seats, and Peach cried out in more pain.

"You were saying?" Daisy boasted as she kicked Peach in the stomach a couple of times before saying, "Have you got your seatbelt on? No? Oh dear, I can't stop the bus now!" She began driving the bus and Peach was sliding around everywhere, until she eventually gained balance and kicked Daisy in the back of the head. She fell to the ground and the bus sped forward, crashing into a building.

The two girls screamed as a fire engulfed the bus, but they still wrestled each other anyway. Daisy found an escape route and jumped out the window, Peach following her. They began punching each other in the building that turned out to be a school, with students and teachers running out of classrooms and out of the fire exits. Peach picked up a pencil and jabbed Daisy in the eye with it, and the orange girl wailed in pain, slowly picking up a laptop and shoving it onto the top of Peach's head.

Daisy then ran off to the large field of the school, where there were no weapons, or so she thought. Peach, pencil in hand, followed her again and jabbed her in the other eye with it, before Daisy snapped the pencil in half in part agony and part anger. Peach growled, taking off her shoe and throwing it at Daisy, who managed to successfully dodge the shot, before running off and climbing a nearby tree.

"Haha!" Daisy yelled, "You can't catch me, fatty!"

Peach stormed off, and Daisy grinned, thinking she had won. But after a few minutes, she saw Peach storm back with a chainsaw in her hand, and the orange princess gasped. Peach began cutting down the tree with the chainsaw, and Daisy fell to the ground with a smash once again. Brushing herself off, she threw Peach's chainsaw to the ground and the two princesses began wrestling again. Daisy climbed another tree, but this time, Peach followed her, and as they jumped around, trying to capture the other, Peach eventually slipped off and landed outside of a restaurant.

Daisy smirked, jumping off one tree carefully and entering the restaurant, and the two fought some more, before entering the chef's kitchen. Peach picked up a saucepan and hit Daisy over the head with it a couple of times, but Daisy retaliated by cutting Peach's arms with a butcher's knife, with bloody slits appearing on the pink princess' arms. Peach had now had enough, and shoved Daisy's head in a steaming pan, and held it there for a while, Daisy struggling to stay alive. Peach kept holding her head down until she stopped struggling, when Peach left the kitchen and started walking back to the studio. Daisy put her head out of the pan and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Peach arrived back at the studio with many cuts and bruises, but nobody seemed to care. Daisy soon came back, and Peach gasped.

"I thought you were dead!" the pink princess gasped.

"Oh please," Daisy rolled her eyes, "Have you ever watched Peter vs Chicken?"

"Thanks for that very long, unnecessary break, ladies!" Koopa said, bored and tired of the fighting, "Now, our cast has been a bit generic and predictable so far, so now we're going to reveal some more shocking inclusions! Starting with the fifth contestant, who is just a textured version of me with a really weird voice. It's Dry Bones!"

The audience cheered as Dry Bones walked onto the stage, waving and smiling, "I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to get along with people and have a great time."

"Have a great time my booty!" Peach slapped Dry Bones, "I'm here to win!"

"Well, win you shall not," Dry Bones said in a serious tone, "Have you ever seen any gameshows before? Those who act like they're going to win eventually don't." Peach was taken aback by the skeletal koopa's words.

"If you don't try, how do you win?" Peach asked, and Luigi intervened.

"By being popular, like I am!" Luigi boasted, and the audience cheered, one member throwing a dead body onto the stage. Mario looked at it and smiled.

"Dinner is served." Mario said, creepily.

"The sixth contestant is a crazy bomb chick who is just as weird as that," Paratroopa pointed at Mario, and the audience chuckled, "It's Bombette!"

Bombette ran onto the stage, shoving everybody onto the ground as she made her way to the front, "I'm the star of the show! And the viewers are actually voting, so I'll never leave!"

"Who will ever not vote for you?" Peach spat, "You're an ugly pink bomb freak who screams at the top of her voice."

"And people will just love your attitude," Dry Bones warned, "It's not good to be nasty to people you've just met."

"Well, it can't hurt to have some fun around her for a while." Daisy grinned.

"Jolly good, because I couldn't care less," Koopa gritted his teeth, "The seventh contestant is a purple floaty roundy thing with weird candy floss hair. It's Vivian!"

"Hi everyone!" Vivian waved at the audience and the current cast, the audience cheering for the shadow siren, "I hope to have fun here!"

"Well that's not going to happen." Mario laughed maniacally for no reason.

"The eighth contestant is an amazing species," Paratroopa laughed, "But still finds a way to make himself bland as hell. Will that change here? Probably not. Say hello to Koops, everyone!"

Koops waved shyly at the audience, who were clapping wildly. Who would've thought that Koops was so popular?

"Hey guys," Koops nodded quickly, making some feel sorry for him and others laugh, "I-I'm Koops."

"Yeah, we know," Peach spat, making Koops go bright red.

Dry Bones shot Peach a glare, "Stop. This won't help you."

"You can't control me!" Peach slapped Dry Bones, and his head came off. The audience gasped.

"Can somebody pick up my head please?" Dry Bones asked, and Koops slowly placed his head back onto his body, "Thank you."

"The next shock inclusion is a fat weather creation," Koopa shrugged, "Flurrie, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Oh my my!" Flurrie gasped as the audience cheered for her, "This reminds me of my time on the stage! Oh, how luxurious those glory days were!"

"Shut your face." Paratroopa ordered, and Flurrie looked sad.

"Anyway, the tenth contestant is someone who nobody likes," Koopa grinned, "But people still find a way to keep her in stories and make her go reasonably far. It's Birdo!"

Birdo walked onto the stage and the audience cheered quietly, "wot i fort da aplors wos beta dan dis chit y da fak iz n0bdy clepin 4 mi i am hert."

"Oh good god," Luigi's mouth opened, "I'm so much more popular than her."

"shat da fak up ya lanki gren pis of chit n0bdy akchuli liks u wi awl jus pritend 2." Birdo insulted, and Luigi gasped.

"It's true," Vivian admitted, "Nobody actually likes you because you're arrogant and useless." Luigi ran off crying.

"haha survs hem rite da pis of chit." Birdo laughed.

"The eleventh and twelfth contestants," Paratroopa began to introduce, "Are a pair of brothers who are both unbelievably different. One of them likes garlic, Wario," the audience applauded as Wario ran onto the stage, stepping on top of Flurrie, who was squashed, "And the other likes... erm... absolutely nothing! It's Waluigi!" Waluigi entered the stage and everybody cheered.

"I'm so glad to be here alongside my brother!" Wario cheered, visibly delighted, "We're going to take the game by storm!"

"Yeah, of course," Waluigi muttered, "And you oh-so honourably decided to let me win!"

"Erm, no," Wario kicked Waluigi off the stage, "I never agreed to that, biatch!"

"Well that's worrying," Mario sighed, "Now me and Luigi aren't the only pair of brothers on the show! And they even get along better!"

"That's not hard to achieve." Peach spat behind Mario's back, talking to Flurrie.

"Erm, dearie," Flurrie began, "Why are you talking to me about this?"

"Because, Flurrie," Peach beamed, "You are one lucky lady. You are invited to join my alliance - the Peach Parade!"

"Oh my," Flurrie gasped, "This is one exceptional offer that I must decline!" Flurrie headbutted Peach and she fell to the ground.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be squashed?" Bombette pointed out, "LIFE IS CRAAAAAAAAAZY!"

"Want another duo?" Koopa teased the audience, who screamed yesses, "Well have DK instead."

The audience cheered as DK walked onto the stage, "Hi. I'm looking forward to this beginning."

"Shut. Your. Bland. Face." Peach insulted.

Dry Bones scowled, "Must you be so insulting and harsh to everybody you see?"

"Must you act like you're from the 1800s?" Peach mocked, and the audience laughed.

"Never mind," Dry Bones sighed, "I won't be beaten by bullies."

"So, this cast sure is crazy." DK said, directing his speech at Koops.

"Yeah, it sure is," Koops agreed, "We seem like the least noticeable of the lot at the moment, that doesn't bode well."

"Then we should probably do something about that," DK said, "Make ourselves noticeable. Have a change of personality."

"Well how can you change your personality if you don't have one to begin with?" Koops sighed, and DK let out a grin, hinting that he had an idea.

"The fourteenth contestant is a creepy space girl who has been good, then evil, then good, then evil, then everybody stopped caring," Paratroopa rolled his eyes, "Say hello to Rosalina!" The crowd went wild for Rosalina as she walked onto the stage.

"Hi everybody!" Rosalina chirped, and Peach widened her eyes, "I can't wait to have a great time!"

"She... she's perfect..." Peach gasped, "She's the perfect alliance member."

"What's that now?" Rosalina asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Erm, welcome to the show!" Peach smiled.

"I don't like this..." Dry Bones gritted his teeth, "I must do something about it."

"How about I help you?" DK shrugged, "You seem like you could use some help, and I'd be happy to do so."

"Really?" Dry Bones asked, "Thanks! Do you have anybody else who could help me?"

"I've spoken to Koops," DK responded, "I figured we could team up in the team challenge for a while."

"You do realise we can all hear the private conversations you have?" Daisy pointed out, and DK took out a ray and shot everybody but Dry Bones and Koops with it.

"Nom nom... prawn biryani..." Mario muttered, "What happened?"

"And the final two contestants are-" Koopa was interrupted by Luigi's return.

"I'M BACK!" Luigi screamed.

"omg i fort u keld urslef n u gt my hups up i h8 u 4eva." Birdo said and Luigi slapped her across the face, "lik rud."

"And the final two contestants are another duo!" Koopa revealed, and the audience cheered, "They're two agitating yet somehow popular toads - Toad and Toadette!" The audience screamed for the two popular toads as they walked onto the stage.

"Hey!" Toadette waved, "I have no doubts that I will win this thing, since I'm so popular!"

"And despite Toadette thinking she'll win, I'll actually beat that pink bitch to the winner's spot anyday!" Toad laughed.

"So, before anymore drama happens, there is something we forgot to mention at the start of the show," Paratroopa said, "Well, actually, something the author decided to put in halfway through the chapter and couldn't be bothered to go back and add. At the end of each episode, you may vote out a losing contestant, but you can also vote for one of them to be the All-Around MVP. The All-Around MVP will get immunity from the next vote, not that vote, but the one after it."

"Yes, oh so interesting," Koopa agreed, "But not only is there that to look forward to, you must remember the twists! Now, normally, we'd end the episode here, but as a special treat for you viewers, we will have the team captain challenge and the team selection this episode, meaning you can vote even sooner!"

The audience went wild, and the contestants looked around, nervous yet excited.

"But before we do that, here is our cast of sixteen!" Paratroopa revealed, "Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Dry Bones, Bombette, Vivian, Koops, Flurrie, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, DK, Toad and Toadette! So, it's time for the team captain challenge to begin, and for that to happen, we must head off to Thwomp Ruins, which has been slightly modified in order for this challenge to work!" The audience cheered as everybody fell through the floor and into Thwomp Ruins.

There were still a bunch of seats around the outside for the audience to watch very closely. In front of the contestants were sixteen thwomps in a straight line, presumably one for each contestants, but there was still confusion about what the challenge would be.

"What do you think the challenge is?" Vivian asked Bombette as the two girls stood next to each other.

"I hope it doesn't involve getting our brains blown out," Bombette admitted, "Because that's what I have planned later on."

"Erm... okay..." Vivian murmured, backing away from the bomb girl.

"Contestants!" Paratroopa exclaimed, "This is your first challenge!"

"Here in Thwomp Ruins, you will each select a thwomp," Koopa revealed, "And you must stand under that thwomp, DIRECTLY under it. Then, we will pull the lever, and at random, one of these thwomps will fall, crushing you." Some contestants gasped at this, although others relished the opportunity of the drama and excitement.

"I-Is that legal? Or safe?" Koops asked.

"Probably not," Paratroopa grinned, "But we're doing it anyway!"

"As I was saying," Koopa rubbed his hands together excitedly, "You will stand under one thwomp, and one of the remaining thwomps will fall. If you are crushed by a thwomp, you are eliminated from the challenge, although, heh, that may not be the biggest of your worries. Then, you must all choose a different thwomp. When eight of you are left, two thwomps will fall at a time. Do you understand?" There was a chorus of yesses coming from the contestants and the audience.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" Paratroopa declared, "Choose your thwomps!"

Wario and Waluigi had devised a tactic to choose the two end thwomps, and then swap. Wario took the first and Waluigi went for the sixteenth. The others weren't sure what to do, but sensing that Peach was a tactician, Rosalina followed her. Peach chose the third thwomp, and Rosalina stood next to her, choosing the fourth. The second spot was soon taken by Toad, and Toadette grumbled, taking the fifteenth spot next to Waluigi.

"I think that they'll go for the outsides," Flurrie said to Vivian and Bombette, "We should take the seventh, eighth and ninth."

"I agree." Vivian said, dashing towards the eighth thwomp. Flurrie and Bombette followed, taking the seventh and ninth thwomps respectively.

"Hmm," DK thought aloud, looking at Dry Bones and Koops, "What thwomps do you think?"

"I like the tactic the three girls are doing," Koops admitted, pointing at Vivian, Flurrie and Bombette, "I think we should do the sixth, ten and eleventh."

"Sounds good to me!" Dry Bones exclaimed and DK took the sixth, Dry Bones the tenth and Koops the eleventh. Mario, Luigi and Daisy then had no choice but to take the twelfth, thirteenth and fourteenth thwomps respectively, while Birdo took the fifth.

"Is everybody done?" Koopa asked, and the contestants nodded, "Pull the lever!" Paratroopa pulled the lever, and the fourth thwomp fell. This crushed Rosalina, who screamed from underneath the thwomp. However, she realised that it wasn't a proper thwomp, and that there was a hole underneath. For now, she was trapped inside the thwomp.

"Oh my god!" Vivian screamed, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine," Paratroopa rolled his eyes, "Moving on, select a different thwomp!"

Waluigi and Wario were somehow too quick for the others, and managed to just swap thwomps, while Peach took the fifth thwomp easily. Daisy was thinking about which thwomp to take, and decided to dash for the second, but was too slow for Birdo, who was closer. Shrugging, the orange princess took the fifteenth thwomp and stayed there, not entirely confident with her selection.

"We should split up," Dry Bones suggested, "I think they're going for the followers - Rosalina followed Peach and she was out."

"You make a good point," DK nodded in agreement, "Okay, let's split up." DK dashed towards the fourteenth thwomp, while Koops and Dry Bones got the sixth and third respectively. Mario and Luigi wanted to stick together, and so they took the seventh and eighth thwomps.

"Oh no! They took our thwomps!" Flurrie cried out, "Well, there are only a few thwomps left, let's go for those three." Flurrie pointed at the ninth thwomp, indicating that Vivian and Bombette should take those next to her's. Toad and Toadette then took the two remaining - 12 and 13 respectively.

"Pull the lever!" Paratroopa ordered, and this time, Koopa pulled the lever. The ninth thwomp fell, and Flurrie screamed as it captured her. However, as she realised it was empty, she grumbled and cursed the producers for terrifying the contestants.

"Another one bites the dust." Daisy sighed.

"yes dey do da lil bich disuved it." Birdo said.

"Choose your thwomps!" Koopa yelled.

Wario and Waluigi tried their hardest to swap again, and while Waluigi managed to take 16, Wario was beaten to 1 by Bombette. Grumbling as he stumbled across the row, he took the one nearest to him, which was 7.

"Don't you dare take my thwomp!" Daisy yelled at Birdo, who took her thwomp last time. This time, they were both going after 8, and Daisy managed to just outspeed the gramatically incorrect dinosaur to their first choice thwomp. Birdo grumbled and stood underneath 6 instead.

"You know the tactic!" Dry Bones shouted at DK and Koops as they all ran past each other - Koops choosing 2, DK choosing 10 and Dry Bones himself choosing 14.

"Luigi!" Mario called out, "Over here!" Mario ordered Luigi to come over to where he was - and they both stood underneath 12 and 13.

"WHAT DO I DO?!" Vivian shrieked at the top of her voice, going between 3 and 5. Finally coming to a decidion, she chose 5, "If this gets me killed, I swear..."

Peach was calm and collected as she happily took 11, while Toad and Toadette sighed. The male toad took 3 and the female toad took 15.

"What's happened to me and Toadette?" Toad asked himself, "We're popular! Why are we the last two people every time?"

"BECAUSE NOBODY LIKES YOU!" Bombette screamed, overhearing his self conversation.

"Pull the lever!" Koopa instructed, and Paratroopa grinned. The lever was pulled, and 10 fell - crushing DK. DK gulped and the thwomp got closer and closer to him, before he realised. It wasn't solid.

"Off you go!" Paratroopa yelled, and Toad and Toadette were the first two to find their thwomps - Toad taking 7 and Toadette taking 11.

"I hope this works, because they wouldn't make 9, 10 and 11 fall consecutively, right?" Toadette yelled at her brother.

"Probably not!" Toad exclaimed in return. Waluigi knew his and Wario's plan was over, so they had to come up with something different. Shrugging, both brothers decided to just move up one thwomp, so Waluigi stood under 15 and Wario took 8. Mario and Luigi were unsure of what to do, but as Birdo and Bombette both chose 1 and 5, shortening their choices, they picked randomly. Mario selected 6 and Luigi decided to take 16.

Like most people, Vivian had no idea what she was doing. But, with an empty space next to her, she shrugged and decided to take 2. Koops nodded at Dry Bones as they passed each other, Dry Bones took 3 and Koops chose 13. Peach and Daisy, however, were fighting each other for no reason after they both went after 12.

"Give up, you know I'll win!" Peach shouted.

"Of course you will," Daisy laughed, "Just because you won last time doesn't mean you'll win this time!"

"I thought you had seen Peter vs Chicken!" Peach responded, and Daisy scoffed, delivering a punch to her face before jumping off of her new enemy, proceeding to take 12. Peach scowled and took 14.

Koopa needed no orders to pull the lever, and did so, with 14 falling. Daisy laughed as Peach got crushed, but Peach wasn't in any _physical _pain at all. In her head, however, she was terrified and angry at the same time, albeit relieved to be alive and not flattened by the Thwomp Ruins beast.

"Off you go," Koopa nodded, "You know what to do."

Wario and Waluigi immediately fought to get their usual spots again, despite thinking their plan was all but over. Fortunately for the pair, nobody thought of going to either side, and they both managed to get to where they hoped - Waluigi with 1 and Wario with 16. Dry Bones and Koops also tried to follow their plan, although it had no real direction to it. Dry Bones took 7 and Koops took 11.

"What do we do now?" Luigi asked Mario.

"Notice how Waluigi and Wario have gone to the side most of the time," Mario pointed out, "Next time, we go there. For now, we just take two random thwomps and hope for the best." With that, Mario went off to 8, and Luigi shrugged and left for 2.

"yall beta stai dafuq awai frum ma fwump bichs." Birdo said, standing underneath 13. Toad and Toadette dashed to the two nearest each other, 5 and 6, and stood underneath them, hoping for the best.

"So, just us three," Daisy said as she stood by 3 with Vivian and Bombette, "I'd hate to brag, but- NOOOOO!" Vivian had already got to 3, and Bombette was running towards 12. Grumbling, she walked towards 15 slowly.

"Are you all done? Good." Paratroopa pulled the lever and 13 fell on top of Birdo. Birdo grinned as the thwomp got closer to landing on her, before nothing bad or serious happened.

"wat da chit i wos hupin sumfin bad wud hapn." Birdo complained.

"GO! GO! GO!" Paratroopa yelled, and almost immediately, Luigi took 1. Wario and Waluigi looked shocked, and in Waluigi's shock, Mario went for 16. Knowing their plan had not only been uncovered, but ruined, they were stumped as to what to do now.

"We should totally team up," Bombette told Vivian.

"How can we team up if we could be on different teams?" Vivian reminded, "If we're on the same team, it'd be great, but if not, it has to be a no."

Bombette looked shocked, rejected and sad, before dashing off into another direction, standing underneath 15. Vivian knew she had blown her chance of getting her first ally, but didn't give up. Shrugging, she took 6 without any real hesitation.

"Shall we be together or apart this time?" Toad asked Toadette.

"I don't know if it matters, honestly," Toadette shrugged, "Let's just choose random ones. Here, you go to 2 and I'll go to 5." The pair of toads shrugged and reached their planned thwomps - Toad with 2 and Toadette with 5.

Without even thinking about it, Dry Bones and Koops headed off in completely different directions as Koops went to 7 and Dry Bones went to 3.

"WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO NOW?" Waluigi screamed, "I don't like this."

"You don't like anything." Daisy spat, standing underneath 11, right where one of the brothers were about to stand. Losing hope in this round, Waluigi took 8 and Wario took 12, expecting one of them to be eliminated this round.

"Pull the lever, Koopa!" Paratroopa called out, and Koopa did so with delight. Thwomp 1 fell and crushed Luigi, and both Waluigi and Wario couldn't help but chuckle. It was Mario's tactics that ultimately saved the pair, and now his brother would pay. Luigi, on the other hand, was mortified, expecting to be near death. However, as soon as he realised it wasn't solid, he cried in anger, but nobody could hear it.

"Luigi! No!" Mario yelled, desperately hoping his brother wasn't hurt.

"Nowhere is safe..." Vivian realised.

"Off you trot!" Koopa ushered, and the contestants panicked, running around randomly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bombette screamed, although everybody thought this was normal. Being the only calm ones there, Wario and Waluigi managed to get first pick, deciding not to take any specific tactic, just Wario choosing 6 and Waluigi choosing 15.

"What if I get squashed? What if I die?" Koops asked Dry Bones, who was surprisingly calm for the rest of the contestants.

"If you go by this tactic, you won't," Dry Bones winked, "You go for 3, I'll go for 11." They both did so, Koops shivering with fear, and they desperately hoped they were both ok.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Toad screamed, Toadette doing the same. They both ended up running into the space of a thwomp, and after that, couldn't leave. Toad had run into 5, and Toadette had run into 16.

Mario, on the other hand, was lost without Luigi. Even though he was the main tactician of the game, he needed two people to be sure, and as Daisy wandered alone, he saw an opportunity.

"Hi, Daisy," Mario greeted, "I have a plan." He whispered this plan to Daisy, and she surprisingly did as she was told - go to 7, while Mario went to 8. Vivian ended up walking underneath 2, and Bombette was stuck with 12.

Without any hesitation, Paratroopa pulled the lever again. This time, 7 fell, meaning another one of Mario's allies in this game had been eliminated. Daisy didnt care for the falling thwomp, as she didn't think it was really a thwomp. Smirking as the thwomp landed on top of her, she was indeed correct. Not at all disappointed at not being team captain, she shrugged and took a nap.

"Off you go!" Paratroopa called out, and Mario was now well and truly on his own. Everybody else had people to walk around with, or so he thought, and now he had to devise his own tactic. Alone.

"Daisy was calm, maybe we should be too," Toad said, referencing Daisy's elimination, "Maybe it's fine!"

"I don't want to take any risks," Toadette worried, "If we die, I won't be happy!" Toadette did not realise the stupidity of her comment.

"Okay, just go random." Toad ordered, and Toad immediately chose 8, while Toadette took 6.

Waluigi and Wario went for choosing random thwomps again, as Waluigi shrugged and chose 3. Wario, following his brother, decided to stand underneath 12. Vivian, meanwhile, had no idea what to do. With Bombette avoiding her and Flurrie eliminated, she had no real friends or allies. Sensing that her time was up anyway, she chose a random thwomp, 11, and stood there with a sigh.

"Separate!" Dry Bones yelled at Koops, and Dry Bones chose 5 while the timid koopa took 15. Bombette could take either 16 or 2, and thinking that 16 would be next out, she chose 2, meaning Mario was left with 16.

"This is getting repetitive, but pull the lever!" Paratroopa yelled at Koopa, who did so. 6 fell, and Toadette screamed for her life as the thwomp fell on top of her, only for her to find out that the thwomp wasn't even solid. Toadette groaned, annoyed that she had been tricked, yet relieved that she was still alive without harm. She wanted to try and watch the rest of the challenge, but eventually realised that there was no way.

"TOADETTEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Toad shouted for no reason.

"Shut the hell up!" Waluigi screamed back, "We don't care that Toadette's dead or whatever."

"So, eight of you are left, meaning TWO thwomps will fall each round, to save time and to make your challenge even tougher and scarier! Oooooh!" Koopa taunted, "Go!"

"Hmm... they won't go for two consecutive thwomps..." Koops thought, talking to Dry Bones, "Maybe it's time we did that."

"Sounds good to me!" Dry Bones agreed, "15 and 16? I'll take 15." Dry Bones did as he said and took 15, with Koops taking 16.

"I like their tactic," Waluigi noted as he watched Dry Bones and Koops, "Shall we try the same?"

"I have no other ideas." Wario shrugged. He stood underneath 3 and Waluigi chose 2.

"What am I gonna do now?" Toad asked himself, panicking, "Too many choices!" There were only four choices, but Toad likes exaggerating.

"WHOOOOOO! YAY FOR FINAL EIGHT!" Bombette cheered, not caring about the two thwomps, and choosing 8.

"I guess I'll just go for 12." Vivian shrugged with no other reasoning other than it was completely random.

Mario and Toad both had no tactics, but they knew that 5 would have the least chance of being a falling thwomp, simply because 4, 6, and 7 had all gone already. So, they raced each other for it, and the battle was won fairly quickly.

"Hahahaha!" Toad boasted, sticking his tongue out at Mario, who scowled at the toad, standing underneath 11.

"Off we go!" Koopa cheered as Paratroopa pulled one lever and he pulled the other. Scarily to the survivors, both thwomps came down at the same time, with two horrified screams at the exact same time. The screams of Waluigi and Vivian. However, they were terrified at that moment, but all of their worries and fears were released as they realised that the thwomp wasn't solid. Neither of them were annoyed at this, only annoyed that they had been eliminated.

"Ha, serves her right." Bombette laughed, talking about Vivian.

"Just six of you remain. Good luck, contestants. May the best competitor win!" Paratroopa indicated for the remaining six to find their new thwomps.

Every contestant knew that one of 15 and 16 would fall next, if not both. It was logical for that to be. This put Koops and Dry Bones at a disadvantage, because they were far, far away from the other thwomps. However, as everybody had to move, and the two new allies were faster than most competitors, they knew they stood a chance if they kept at it.

Wario raced towards 5, the thwomp with no attention drawn to it at all, while the others all fought for 3, 8 and 11.

"Quick, distract Mario, I'll take Bombette!" Dry Bones yelled at Koops, and they both followed the orders. Dry Bones was fighting Mario, and Koops having a humble conversation with Bombette.

"So, do you like cheese?" Bombette asked, smiling.

"Indeed I do," Koops nodded, not feeling nervous for once, "You?"

"I LOVE CHEESE!" Bombette screamed, startling Koops and giving him a reason to run off and take 3, while Dry Bones saw Mario distract by Bombette's screaming and took 8. Toad sneaked in and took 11 from Bombette, meaning Mario and Bombette were left to take 15 and 16 respectively, sighing, groaning and gulping as the round came to a close.

"Mwahahahahahahah!" Paratroopa laughed maniacally as he and Koopa both pulled their respective levers. 3 and 16 fell, crushing respectively terrified Koops and Bombette. They screamed, horrified that they could be about to die, before they yelled in anger as they became trapped in the thwomps that weren't solid. Four people were left, and in the next round, two team captains would be found.

"This is the last round!" Koopa revealed, although everybody knew that already, "Best of luck to you all, off you go!"

Everybody was now without a single ally, although at this stage, they knew they'd rather not have one. Only two of them could be team captains, and then they'd have to pick separate teams. Dry Bones found his thwomp quite quickly, moving on with the game quicker than the others. He chose 15 and left the others to battle for the remaining thwomps.

Mario and Wario were both fighting each other for 15, thinking that had the best chance of safety. Toad watched on, intrigued, yet wanting that same thwomp. As Mario and Wario continued their brawl, Toad attempted to sneak in and take 15. However, they noticed, and soon enough, Toad was inside the brawl. Mario was winning at the moment, but, during the fight, Toad tried to escape for a second time, this time succeeding and taking 15. Mario and Wario growled, knowing which thwomps they now had to choose, Mario being 5 and Wario being 11.

"After that short round, because the author is lazy as hell," Koopa commented, "We must pull the levers for the final time." The audience let out a disappointed sigh, before both hosts pulled their respective levers as the remaining four contestants watched on nervously.

Time went by slowly as the first thwomp fell, which was made to fall before the second one, probably for effect and suspense. One of the four competitors looked up at the sky and gasped, a look of disappointment on his face. The thwomp fell, and captured inside of it, was none other than Mario. The three remaining cheered, knowing they were safe for another few seconds. However, they were each terrified of being crushed by a thwomp so late into the game.

The second thwomp fell, and the person standing underneath it growled in anger and disappointment. He had lost out on being team captain at the very last minute, and that really angered him. Captured underneath the thwomp, Wario was the one eliminated from the competition. And he felt a mixture of anger, sadness, disappointment and distress.

On the other hand, the two new team captains, Dry Bones and Toad, were ecstatic. They had become the team captains, and knew they had great responsibility in keeping their team safe, but they could build a strong enough team of 8, based around relationships and strengths.

"Congratulations, Dry Bones and Toad!" Paratroopa called out, and the audience let out a huge cheer for the two team captains, "You are the team captains!" The thwomps were raised from the ground, and the other fourteen unharmed contestants stepped out and congratulated the two captains: DK and Koops in particular for Dry Bones, and Toadette in particular for her brother.

* * *

"Now, Dry Bones and Toad are the two team captains," Koopa explained, "And one by one, they will get to pick their own team of eight. Ladies first, so Toad," Toad rolled his eyes, "You shall pick first."

"Well then, I will pick Toadette." Toad smiled gracefully, and Toadette grinned, knowing she'd be on his team no matter what.

"DK." Dry Bones said simply, and the simian nodded in thanks.

Toad thought for a second, "I guess I'll go for Wario." Wario looked shocked as he was chosen, but walked over to Toad nonetheless.

"How about Koops?" Dry Bones suggested, and Koops sighed with relief, glad he had been picked.

"Definitely Waluigi," Toad laughed, "I can't have one of a duo then not the other." Waluigi sighed with relief, glad he was with someone he knew.

"I choose Luigi." Dry Bones said, and Luigi walked over to the skeletal koopa with a thankful nod.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Flurrie?" Toad shrugged, and Flurrie cheered, floating over to Toad.

"Mario," Dry Bones chose, "The duo will be better together." Mario pumped his fist in glory as he walked over to Dry Bones.

"Vivian." Toad said randomly, and the shadow siren applauded quickly.

Dry Bones suddenly thought of a plan, "Peach."

Peach looked shocked as she walked over to Dry Bones, "What?!"

"You'll be a good, driven player," Dry Bones explained, "So I figured, why not?"

"I choose Daisy." Toad decided, and Daisy was relieved that she didn't have to be on Peach's team.

"Bombette, Rosalina or Birdo?" Dry Bones pondered, "Rosalina." Rosalina smiled thankfully, pleased that she wasn't the last pick.

"I will go for Birdo," Toad revealed, and Birdo walked over to Toad, while Bombette ran towards Dry Bones.

"So, those are the teams!" Paratroopa summarised, "But, every team must have a name. And so, we thought of names before we started the show. Toad's team shall be called Team Shell, and Dry Bones' team will be called Team Spiny." The contestants nodded in understanding.

"That's it for this show, I'm afraid," Koopa revealed, "But we'll be back very soon with a new episode, where one team will be up for the elimination! See you then!"

* * *

_The closing credits played..._

**_YOSHPA KONG PICTURES _**_present a **YOSHPA KONG PRODUCTION**_

_Written by **YOUR MUM**_

_Executive Producer **SOMEONE RICHER THAN YOU**_

_Produced by **A PRODUCER**_

_Edited by **PHOTOSHOP **Directed by **RICH GUYS****  
**_

_Audio and Music by **WINDOWS MEDIA PLAYER**_

_Starring **KOOPA, PARATROOPA **and **SOME OTHER PEOPLE**_

* * *

**Team Shell: Toad (Captain), Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Flurrie, Vivian, Daisy, Birdo**

**Team Spiny: Dry Bones (Captain), DK, Koops, Luigi, Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Bombette**

* * *

**So, there you go xD I hope you enjoyed that very long chapter. I will leave you with a few questions... So far, who is your favourite host? Who is your favourite character? Which is your favourite team? Which duo (Wario/Waluigi, Toad/Toadette, Mario/Luigi) will make it the furthest? And what was your favourite part of the chapter? See you soon! :)**


	2. Sheds and Trees

**Hello again! Yesterday was my birthday, so I have decided to write updates 3 three stories: this story, another one of my stories and a completely new one as I begin the next year, I plan to update more! I'm here with another update for a story that, I must say, am really enjoying writing at the moment! Hopefully that'll continue and people will enjoy reading! It's shout-out time!**

**Crazy Kids:**** Thank you! Team Shell seem to be the favourite team, why do you hate Mario, Luigi and Peach? You think Mario and Luigi will get the furthest, interesting. Oh, and someone prefers Wario and Waluigi to, well, anybody? :O It's a Christmas miracle! Maybe you can keep them in this chapter, when you get to vote! Glad you liked the challenge. :)**

**Owen96: You're like the Game Show God xD I'm looking forward to it! Haha, I wanted Peach to fight with someone, because I wanted her to be an evil character because evil = drama. So, I thought I'd include the Peter vs Chicken fight as inspiration! xD Glad you liked that line, glad you like Birdo (tbh she's one of my favourite characters in this too), interesting that you prefer Paratroopa and Team Shell. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Enjoy the chapter, my smellies!**

* * *

**Team Shell: Toad (Captain (hehe, Captain Toad. That totally wasn't intentional.)), Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Flurrie, Vivian, Daisy, Birdo**

**Team Spiny: Dry Bones (Captain (no, that's not funny)), DK, Koops, Luigi, Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Bombette**

* * *

After all the contestants were introduced into their hotel rooms, each team getting their own five star room, most of them understandably went to explore the entire building, which was absolutely huge. However, some contestants didn't, and instead decided to either talk about their lives at home, talk about tactics, practice for the more physical challenges, or sleep.

* * *

**TEAM SHELL**

* * *

"I'm so glad you're a team captain and we're both on the same team!" Toadette cheered, "Now we'll both reach the merge together!"

"How do you know?" Toad asked, slightly depressed, "We're not exactly the most popular and exciting of people, so will they decide to vote us out?"

"You're not serious, right?" Toadette raised her eyebrows, very surprised.

Toad paused, "OF COURSE NOT YOU GULLIBLE ROUND-HEADED GOAT FACE!" Toadette looked annoyed.

* * *

Daisy, Flurrie, Vivian and Birdo were all out by the hotel's pool, sunbathing and talking about their lives at home.

"So, I spend my entire time being evil," Daisy smiled, eyeing Vivian evilly, before letting out a huge smile, "But now, I just feel too tired and bored for it, y'know?"

"lik i dont kno dat fel al." Birdo mumbled, and everybody looked at her strangely, "if i wos evl id stik 2 it."

"I just prefer being kind," Flurrie smiled pleasantly, "And nobody gets rid of me because I provide them with hilarious moments too!" She celebrated and hit Vivian in the face, sending her flying through the top floor hotel window, "Oopsies!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Vivian landed in a hotel room, which turned out to be belonging to Herbert the Pervert.

"Oh look! A treat!" Herbert cheered in excitement, and Vivian screamed as the old man crept nearer to her.

"Oh no!" Vivian cried, and Herbert looked annoyed.

"Oh come on, you can't reference Family Guy too much." he said, and Vivian took this moment where he was distracted to float through the window.

* * *

"So, what's our strategy for the game?" Wario asked, "You're the strategist, think of something."

"What?" Waluigi gasped, "I'm not being the strategist for you if you aren't gonna think of anything."

"That's what always happens though!" Wario complained, "And you know I don't like thinking!"

Waluigi sighed, "Okay, I'll think of something. Just let me be alone for a bit and I'll come up with some sort of plan. Okay?"

"Okay," Wario smiled, "Thank you." He then left the room to leave Waluigi alone. Waluigi let out a smirk, and whispered, "Oh, I have a plan alright..."

* * *

**TEAM SPINY**

* * *

"Oh Rosalina!" Peach hollered as Rosalina walked down the corridor.

"Oh, right, hi Peach," Rosalina said, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering," Peach smiled innocently, "If you want to be in an alliance with me?"

"How would that work?" Rosalina asked, "We don't vote, the viewers do."

"You know... we help each other in challenges," Peach explained, "Before and after the merge. We help each other get immunity and stuff."

Rosalina hesitated, "Erm-"

"Come on!" Peach tried to persuade, "Have you got any other offers like this?"

"Well, no," Rosalina was interrupted again.

"Exactly, so it's decided!" Peach yelled, grabbing Rosalina by the hand and dragging her into a room.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Bombette screamed, running across the hotel and bumping into people. Soon, she bumped into Mario and Luigi.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing, trying to damage this popular face?" Luigi gasped.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Bombette screamed.

"How rude," Mario remarked, "I guess she's trying to get votes. We don't need that, we're so popular already!"

"Yeah!" Luigi laughed, "But I am so much more popular than you."

"Let's see about that!" Mario yelled, "I shall put a poll up on Yoshps Kong's profile, and then we'll see! Hmph!"

"Bring it!" Luigi threatened.

* * *

Koops, DK and Dry Bones were all sat in Team Spiny's hotel room.

"So... are we an alliance, or something?" Koops asked, breaking the awkward, bland silence that filled the room.

"I see no reason as to why not," Dry Bones let out a posh shrug (if that's possible) and nodded, "Yes, we are an alliance."

"I agree," DK nodded, "And I have a plan. Now, out of our team, it's no lie that we will be the target to go. Peach is evil, Mario and Luigi will create drama, Bombette is... Bombette, and Rosalina's a popular character. So, what we need to do, is cause havoc amongst the show, meaning we're creating drama, but make sure the others don't know, so they'll think we're the targets."

"That sounds fantastic!" Dry Bones applauded, "It's not evil, since we're not being horrible directly! I love it!"

"Sounds good to me," Koops smiled, "But what sort of havoc?"

"That is what we'll think of now..." DK let out a smirk, and the three allies got to thinking.

* * *

**THE SHOW**

* * *

"Welcome back everybody!" Paratroopa cheered, and the audience cheered even more, "To The Mario All-Around Superstar!" Paratroopa vomited on the stage for no reason. Mario rushed onto the stage and slurped it up.

"Dinner is served." he smiled.

"ANYWAY," Koopa shoved Mario off the stage and behind the curtains, "Last time, we introduced our awful sixteen contestants, did the team challenge, and it turned out that Toad and Dry Bones, the two blandest people alive, are the captains of Team Shell and Team Spiny! Let's bring back... TEAM SHELL!"

Team Shell walked out to huge cries from the audience, Toad on the far right as they entered the stage on the left.

"And give it up for the less popular one... TEAM SPINY!" Paratroopa unveiled, and the audience applauded lightly as Dry Bones entered the stage on the far left and his team entered from the right.

"Now, it is time for the first challenge that'll decide immunity and, ultimately, elimination," Koopa grinned, and the audience oohed.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Bombette yelled.

"Shut up you fat freak!" Koopa retorted in insult, "Now, there will be a challenge. Let me describe what's going to happen, because it'll be a lot different to the team captain competition! Last time, you relied on luck to help you win, this time, you'll be relying on your physical ability." Some of the weaker ones looked around nervously, "But not just your physical ability, you will have to work on your strategy, and your skills to... stay alive." Koopa and Paratroopa laughed maniacally and the contestants gasped.

"You mean... we're killing each other?" Rosalina gasped, "I thought I'd be in this show longer!"

"Yes, you will all be killing each other in an arena, and the team who is reduced to 0 players alive first will be up for the elimination," Paratroopa explained, "But, because of safety regulations about putting humans in an arena, we must bring you all back to life, which we haven't quite perfected yet. So, we'll try no., Any volunteers?"

Everybody was silent, until Daisy spoke up, "Isn't this just the Hunger Games?"

"Do you volunteer?" Koopa asked with a huge grin, and Daisy was silent, "Excellent!" He stabbed Daisy through the head with a sword and laughed.

"MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Paratroopa yelled, "WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO SAVE YOU, AND NOW WE'RE KILLING YOU ALL!" The audience screamed in fright, before Koopa laughed.

"Just kidding!" he laughed, and everybody sighed with relief. He threw Paratroopa at Daisy and she was alive without any harm whatsoever.

"That as awesome!" Daisy exclaimed, "I met Zess T!"

"I thought she was alive?" Dry Bones questioned.

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG, OBVIOUSLY!" Peach screamed in Dry Bones' face, and the two hosts began to get annoyed. So, Paratroopa shot a glare at Koopa, and he pressed a button. Everybody was transported to the arena, which was just a small dome of grass and trees with twelve huts.

"There is a timer on your huts," Paratroopa said, "You cannot stay there for more than 30 minutes in total, or it'll explode and kill you. Let the games- wait, that's copyright. Erm. Let the murder commence!"

Everybody ran into their sheds first, wanting to get some time to take in what was going on. Flurrie went into her shed and found an axe. Cheering, she ran out of her shed and into Luigi's, and chopped his head off.

"Mamma mia!" Luigi groaned in pain, before vanishing from the arena.

"Haha!" Flurrie cheered, "One down, seven to go!" She found a bow and arrow in Luigi's shed and took that, putting it in her shed and retreating there for a while.

Rosalina, meanwhile, went into her shed and found something rather peculiar.

"Wow!" she gasped as she saw a huge, angry lion in a cage, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," She smiled warmingly, finding a leash on top of the cage, attaching it to the lion and slowly opening the cage.

The lion didn't attack, and Rosalina sighed with relief. She took her lion out for a little walk, and she knew she would destroy.

Well, she did think so, until Wario came out with a tiger on a leash.

"En garde," Wario raised his eyebrow at Rosalina, who repeated this action.

"ALLEZ!" Rosalina screamed and both her and Wario let go of the leashes. The lion and the tiger both attacked each other, and Rosalina and Wario were just left there with nothing to do but watch them.

"Cool!" Daisy gasped as she found a magic wand. She flicked it once at her shed, and it reduced the timer by 15 minutes, "OH GOD NO!" She ran out of the shed and had a look around. Not many people were outside yet, other than Wario and Rosalina, who were fighting with their lions and tigers. She didn't dare ask.

Not knowing what to do, she decided to hide in the nearest person's shed, which turned out to be Birdo. In a fit of fright, Birdo turned around with her weapon, which turned out to be fake bear claws, and slit Daisy's throat.

"omg im not sary al u disrvd dat 4 ben such a clumsi bech." Birdo said, grabbing Daisy's magic wand and leaving the poor orange princess for dead. Eventually, she choked on her own blood, died for the second time this episode and vanished.

"TOADETTE!" Toad yelled, "What do you have?"

Toadette simply walked into Toad's shed and showed him her weapon, a rocket launcher. She had a smug grin on her face as Toad had a shocked look on his. He held his weapon, a baseball bat, down in shame.

"Well, shall we go kill some bitches?" Toadette asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Toad raised his baseball bat and laughed. They ran out of Toad's shed and saw Rosalina and Wario fighting with their lion and tiger. Deciding to cause trouble, Toadette fired her rocket launcher at the pair, and, instead of the hoped outcome of Rosalina and her lion being killed, both Rosalina and Wario died, but their animals were alive and fine. Rosalina and Wario were on the floor, a bloody mess, before vanishing right in front of Toad and Toadette's eyes.

Toad blinked, "Wow."

"WOW?" Toadette screamed, "I'm taking the tiger!" She ran towards the tiger, and Toad screamed dramatically.

The tiger ended up scratching Toadette across the face, leaving a deep, bloody wound across her face. She was completely stunned, and the tiger seized the opportunity to rip the poor toad girl's limbs off as she screamed in immense pain, blooding shooting out everywhere. However, the tiger wasn't bothered, and it kept eating Toadette until she was no more.

"TOADETTE! NOOOOOO!" Toad screamed, running over to the tiger and whacking it with the baseball bat, causing it to fall unconscious. He picked up Toadette's rocket launcher and looked up at the sky, "I'll fight for you. Even though you're now in the studio."

"DK," Koops whispered, looking through the window of his shed, "I have a stealth suit, what do you have?"

"Pepper spray," DK sighed, "This won't help."

"Well, what does Dry Bones have?" Koops asked, "We could form some sort of trio?"

"I have a sword," Dry Bones crept up behind Koops, who screamed for his life, hitting Dry Bones with the stealth suit, but it had no effect. Dry Bones laughed, "Good shot, not so good weapon."

"I have an idea," DK said, "If Koops sneaks up behind someone with his stealth suit and sprays him with the pepper spray, Dry Bones can stab them with the sword."

"That's a great idea," Dry Bones nodded, "What will you do?"

"I have my strength, I can fight people off anyway." DK boasted, and Koops and Dry Bones both headed off to perform their plan. Dry Bones was hiding in the trees and Koops was wearing his stealth suit, holding the pepper spray tightly. Seeing a target in Flurrie, Koops sprayed the pepper spray right in the poor wind spirit's eyes, but little did he know that Waluigi also had a stealth suit and a friend to help him. As Flurrie's eyes burned from the pepper spray, Waluigi hit Koops over the head with Toad's baseball bat, while Toad shot both the koopa and Dry Bones, who he had just noticed after his slight scream of surprise, with his rocket launcher. Toad quickly took Koops' stealth suit as he vanished, Waluigi took the pepper spray, ran over to Dry Bones and stole the sword as the skeletal koopa vanished too.

"Why thank you!" Flurrie thanked, still clutching her eyes, "Now, I must depart back to my shed for a little while, but I shall be back." As she turned around, Vivian, who had a flask of acid, threw the liquid into her own teammate's eyes out of fear, and Flurrie clutched her eyes even harder, "My my, I just cannot catch a break!"

"I'm so sorry!" Vivian gasped, chasing after Flurrie as she ran back into her shed, "I thought you were someone else!"

Meanwhile, Toad and Waluigi were celebrating their two kills, before Rosalina's lion pounced on top of Toad. Experiencing a similar fate to Toadette, Toad's gruesome death made Waluigi cringe as limbs were flying all over the place, but Toad's suffering stopped sooner as he had vanished within a few seconds. Picking up Toad's three weapons, Waluigi was more than equipped for battle as he sped away from the lion and back to his shed for a rest.

"waluigi y u hav so mani wepons" Birdo said.

"People have died and I've stolen their weapons," Waluigi laughed.

Vivian left Flurrie's shed, and Peach had found her target. Glancing at her knife from inside her shed, she slowly crept out of the door and simply stormed up to Vivian, who had no acid left to defend herself with, and stabbed her in the stomach. Vivian gasped, clutching her bloody wound, and Peach laughed maniacally as Vivian slowly bled to death, with nobody to help her. Birdo and Waluigi were deep in conversation, and Flurrie was injured, so she was simply left there to die.

Peach walked off into her shed and paid no attention to the timer that was ticking down closer to zero. She camped there until she would find her next victim.

Meanwhile, Bombette had been in her shed the entire time, claiming to understand the rules of the game to anybody who walked past, but the timer was ticking closer and closer to zero, so it seemed that she didn't entirely get what was going on. Seeing that she had 30 seconds left until the shed exploded, she smirked, grabbed her frying pan, and was ready to kill.

Or, she would be. If she didn't feel a roaring pain through her... body? She looked down and saw a weapon similar to a knife poking out of the other side. With one single gasp, she fell to the floor and saw Birdo standing over her with a sly grin on her face. Slowly taking the frying pan, Birdo finished Bombette off with a whack over the head with a frying pan, knocking her unconscious. Birdo simply watched her second victim vanish from the arena.

"im sleyin" Birdo said. Everybody left was now out of their shed, people looking around to see if this was everything.

"Is that everybody?" DK asked, "Well, I don't have a weapon, it got stolen, so I'm not a threat to any of you."

"But we still need you dead," Vivian said, speaking on behalf of the entire of Team Shell, "And we might as well get the easy one done first." She smirked evilly as Waluigi walked up to DK with the baseball bat, but DK brought his large fist down onto Waluigi's head and took everybody by surprise. He shot Team Shell a glare and lifted his fist, displaying the horrible, gory mess below.

"I may not have a personality, but I will kill for this team." DK gritted his teeth, watching Waluigi disappear. He took the baseball bat, one stealth suit and the sword, before handing the other stealth suit and the pepper spray to Mario and the rocket launcher to Peach.

"Let's-a go." Mario's eyes got huge, freaking the other team out largely. Mario then put on his stealth suit and Team Spiny accepted that they wouldn't be seeing him again. However, Flurrie slyly aimed her bow and arrow at Peach, who was simply playing around with her rocket launcher, fired it, and it hit Peach right in the front of the head. Both DK and Peach gasped in horror, while Vivian and Birdo gasped in delight, as the pink princess clutched her head in utter agony and fell to the ground. DK quickly picked up Peach's knife and rocket launcher, and Mario took his stealth suit off near DK, signalling to hand over at least one weapon.

DK did so with a nod, handing the sword over to Mario with a grin. It may have been 3 vs 2, but the minority had more weapons. Mario grinned and put his stealth suit back on, and Team Spiny watched on hopelessly. DK smirked and put his stealth suit on too, and Vivian, Flurrie and Birdo all knew they were doomed unless they went back to their shed.

"I-I can't go back to my shed!" Flurrie cried, "I haven't got much time!"

"wel u betr go anywey or u di" Birdo said bluntly, walking inside her shed which blew up immediately, killing her. Flurrie and Vivian both looked at each other and screamed, running all over the arena.

"We've got this in the bag!" Mario cheered, knowing the others couldn't hear him.

"Yes!" DK yelled, "Immunity, here we come!"

However, little did they know, the lion and the tiger could still see past the stealth suit, and as the tiger was on Team Spiny's side, it was lining up to pounce on Mario, who was nearer. The tiger growled, but Mario was too busy cheering and celebrating to realise, before it was too late. The tiger growled loudly, Mario turned around and his last sight was a huge tiger on top of him, biting at his face. With a scream of horror, DK retreated back to his shed as quickly as he could and sat there, panting heavily. He found Mario's weapon on the ground and grinned slyly, exiting his shed for a second to throw the grenades Mario had hidden at the panicking Flurrie and Vivian.

"WHAT WAS THAT OH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT!?" Vivian screamed in a huge panic as she heard something hit the gro-

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Vivian and Flurrie had no time to react as the many grenades sent them flying into the forcefield that surrounded the arena, sending 1000 volts through both of their bodies, killing them instantly. As they vanished from the arena of trees and grass, a siren ran through and DK was jubilant. He had won the challenge for his team.

As DK was sent back to the studio, the audience and the rest of Team Spiny applauded wildly, with some of Team Shell clapping graciously.

"wat da fak r u clapin he suks" Birdo insulted.

"Congratulations Team Spiny!" Koopa congratulated amongst the cheers, "You are immune from today's vote, meaning that Team Shell are up for the elimination, in which you voters will decide which of the eight team members will be the first contestant eliminated from The Mario All-Around Superstar!"

"Until next time, smell you later, you dirty rascals!" Paratroopa scowled.

* * *

_The closing credits played..._

**_TERRIBLY DRAWN PICTURES _**_presents a **TERRIBLY PRODUCTED PRODUCTION**_

_Written by **IDK, A WRITER?**_

_Executive Producer **BIRDO SO SHE CAN RIG THE VOTES IN HER FAVOUR**_

_Edited by **EDITING SOFTWARE **Directed by **SOMEONE WITH A CAMERA****  
**_

_Audio and Music by **ROBIN THICKE, THE HUMAN DEFINITION OF A MID LIFE CRISIS**_

_Starring **BLANDNESS****  
**_

* * *

**Team Shell: Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Flurrie, Vivian, Daisy, Birdo**

**Team Spiny: Dry Bones, DK, Koops, Luigi, Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Bombette**

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter of three I'll be posting today, I hope you enjoyed it! Make sure that, if/when you review, you vote for who you want to see eliminated from Team Shell (Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Flurrie, Vivian, Daisy and Birdo), and also remember to vote for who you want to see be the All-Around MVP, who must be from Team Spiny (Dry Bones, DK, Koops, Luigi, Mario, Peach, Rosalina and Bombette). Until then, see you soon for a new update! :D**


End file.
